Presently, digital image processing includes methods and systems for compositing a template and a predetermined user image. Such systems typically include a computer workstation having a database that includes a plurality of images from which the user selects for combining with the user-defined image. The user images are input into the computer workstation via any suitable means, such as scanning and the like. The user is then permitted to re-composite the user-defined image with another template until a desired result is reached.
Although the presently known and utilized methods and systems are satisfactory, they include drawbacks. The image processing systems are highly structured and deterministic so that the user is not presented with an element of surprise.
Consequently, a need exists for compositing templates with predetermined user images that overcome the above-described drawback.